Dianna Parker
Description Dianna Parker is a character who first appeared in the True Angel series, and is the second major character to appear in the Under the Moon's Light series. She was once an ordinary little girl before receiving her powers and taking the responsibility as a hero. However, Dianna struggles to contain the immense spiritual forces kept inside of herself throughout Under the Moon's Light. She is the younger sister of Dustin Parker who she greatly loves and cares about. Physical Appearance Dianna Parker is bright, energetic, and full of life wherever she goes. She likes to keep in touch with the people closest to her, especially Dustin. Her personality would soon change when she chooses to fight along Dustin and risk her life to protect him. Dianna Parker's original outfit consists of an orange shirt with a low neckline, a grey, unzipped jacket, dark green shorts, and grey sneakers. Her hair is tied into twin pigtails. Dianna must wear a necklace with a crystal shaped like a crescent moon in order to use the same powers Dustin has inherited. Upon initiation, Dianna was able to successfully summon the Moonlight Axe during her training with Dustin. The axe consists of a 14 inch long by 20 inch wide double edged axe head, and a 36 inch handle. Like Dustin's sword, the axe is entirely made out of Lunarium, also known as Moon Crystal. Amazingly, Dianna is able to lift the axe with minimal effort, despite the axe head's overwhelming weight. The axe is also fashioned with crescent moons, stars, and several strange patterns on both sides of the blades. The axe may glow brightly and shine flashes of blue light from the cracks and engravings. Origins Dianna Parker was the adored daughter to her parents after her birth. Her parents would spend a lot of time with her to care and provide for the growing child. What she was unaware of was the fact that she was the only person in her family who failed to inherit the powers of the Moonlight Warrior. By the time Dianna was introduced to her older brother Dustin, she was instantly drawn to him. He was given the name "Big Bro" by her and wanted to get close to him. However, Dustin would reject her presence and would end up hiding away from her. Dianna continued to receive affection from her parents, but she herself knew that Dustin was struggling. Numerous attempts were made by her to try and talk to her older brother and all were met with ignorance. Dianna grew and she would soon be met with verbal abuse from Dustin. After every hateful spike, Dianna hid away from him, struggling to understand why her older brother was acting in such a way. She felt pitiful for him and would sometimes cry at the sight of Dustin's pain. On the night that her parents died, Dianna followed Dustin around in an attempt to understand the situation she was in. Weeks passed and she soon realized that she was living without her parents. Dianna would soon accept the fact that Dustin did not want her affection one night and decided it was time for her to apologize to her older brother. In the end, Dustin would end up finally accepting Dianna's presence. The emotional exchange of apologies turned into a comforting experience for Dianna and she could now get close enough to her older brother like never before. Dianna would continue to live her normal life attending school, making friends, and focusing on getting closer to Dustin whenever she could. Eventually, Dianna would notice a significant change in Dustin's personality after the personal conversation. She would soon discover the mysterious powers Dustin had after being captured by the same secret organization hunting him down. From that day on, Dianna would be granted these powers from a crystal Dustin was experimenting on. She now takes the role of a hero in an effort to defeat the organization and protect her "Big Bro". Powers and Abilities Crystal Summoning This was one of the first abilities that Dianna Parker learned. Her crystal pillars are significantly shorter and much thicker compared to Dustin's taller, hollow pillars. Dianna will often use these to help her escape or block off incoming attacks. Telekinesis Dianna has mastered this skill without knowing what it was. Unlike Dustin, Dianna can freeze objects while they are in motion and effortlessly break them. Dianna has injured many by simply tossing them around with her mind. Air, Water, and Fire Manipulation Dustin greatly envies Dianna's ability to combine her basic abilities with this power. Dianna can choose to create fire whirls by adding fire to a tornado, make miniature volcanoes from her crystal pillars, or create barriers made from plain water. She can channel these elements into her Moonlight Axe to give her a combat advantage. While Dianna has a greater understanding of these abilities, she must continue to practice her self control over them to not risk destroying her surrounding or killing innocent bystanders. Moonbeam Dianna has not fully learned the true potential of the Moonbeam. She is capable of creating small orbs of energy in her hand which she can release to fire small, concentrated bursts of light. This smaller version of the Moonbeam has burned through walls, created massive explosions, and even decapitated her enemy. Dianna has seen how powerful this attack can become and refrains from using it past her limit. Personality UTML 1-2 Not much is seen from Dianna Parker during the first two parts of Under the Moon's Light. She remains hospitalized in an attempt to keep her alive and stable. The Moonlight Spirit, which remains fused to Dianna's body, has escaped and forced Dianna into a weakened state. When the spirit is defeated, Dianna is put into a comatose state and instantly enters into terminal corruption. The unstable spirit destroys most of Los Angeles while she lays unconscious and Dustin struggles to keep her intact. Dianna would soon wake up from her condition and soon discover that Dustin sacrificed his life to save her. UTML 3 Dianna Parker remains devastated and emotionally damaged from the death of her older brother. She would go berserk upon Los Angeles, infuriated at others for letting Dustin die. Dianna would soon take control of the true power of the Moon Crystal around her neck and unleash it upon the world in a fit of anger. Moments later, Dustin would return to stop her from destroying the world. Dianna would calm down at the sight of Dustin and ultimately end the apocalypse in Los Angeles. Post UTML Dianna Parker remains as a major character in the upcoming events. She would make several appearances in other scenarios as an ally and an enemy. Likewise, she was responsible for the creation of the Droid Shadow, assisting the Agents, and liberating the US. Dianna would remain close to her older brother and will make every attempt possible to impress him or simply fight for him. Relationships Dustin Parker Since she was a mere child, Dianna has had a strong connection towards Dustin despite his hatred towards her. Shortly after their parents' death, Dianna remains extremely close to him, knowing that he's all she has remaining in the Parker Family. She would often call him "Big Bro" whenever she sees Dustin and would try to get close to him. Even with the abuse and hatred Dianna had to go through growing up, she still loves Dustin unconditionally, knowing that he's emotionally struggling with his losses and regrets. Dianna would often fight in Dustin's name and her determination makes Dianna stay up above her enemies in an effort to defend her Big Bro. Sera Alae Dianna would soon befriend Sera after she attempted to rescue her in Los Angeles. The two would spend time together over meals and occasionally escape to go buy treats for themselves. Sera has eared the title of "Little Angel" by Dianna and would often tease her with the name. Video Appearances * True Peace: Neutral. Kidnapped by a Shadow Figure in Springfield, IL. * UTML 1: Neutral. Summons the Moonlight Spirit in Los Angeles, CA. * UTML 2: Neutral. Terminal Corruption in Los Angeles, CA. * UTML 3: Evil. Enraged, later returns to save Los Angeles, CA. * Neutralized: Good. Responsible for creating the Droid Shadow. * TGC 5: Good. Assists the Agents in Jackson, TN * Absolutely Radioactive 5: Good. Returns to fight the North Star in Jefferson City, MO. * Absolutely Radioactive 6: Good. Joins the war with the Supernova in Philadelphia, PA. * Absolutely Radioactive 7: Evil. Brainwashed by the North Star in Philadelphia, PA. * Absolutely Radioactive 8: Evil. Later freed by the Supernova in DC. * Absolutely Radioactive 9: Good. Defeats the North Star as a member of Neutralization. Category:Under the Moon's Light